powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Werewolf Physiology
The power to use the abilities of a werewolf. Variation of Mythic Physiology and Canine Physiology. Opposite to Wolfwere Physiology. Also Called * Homo Lupus Physiology (Human Only) * Lycan Body/Form/Physiology * Lycanthrope Body/Form/Physiology * Lycanthropy * Lycanthropy Body/Form/Mimicry/Transformation * Werewolf Body/Form/Mimicry/Transformation * Wolfman Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability is a werewolf, a human or humanoid being with the ability to transform into a wolf or an anthropomorphic wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse and/or lycanthropic affliction via a bite or scratch from a werewolf, or some other means. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon. Long story short, most depictions are unable to change back into their base form like when the full-moon disappears, only changing when the full-moon is active, and in more unique cases, capable of transforming freely any time when needed without the requirement of a full moon. The user gains the traits of werewolves, most obvious being ability to change into a wolf with the natural characteristics inherent to both wolves and humans, including senses, stamina, agility, etc. In addition werewolves are often attributed strength and speed far beyond those of wolves or men and may have them in lesser amount even when untransformed. Other than this, details vary considerably: some are limited to single form which ranges from completely animal to man-wolf (humanoid with fur, claws and fangs); some can shift between human, wolf-man (humanoid wolf) and pure wolf; while others are able to choose to what extent they want to change, including what parts. Their wolf-form may be completely natural wolf in form, something resembling a Dire Wolf, or even something directly from the darkest dredges of human fear for wolves. Although some wolf instinct is likely to influence a werewolf in transformed state, this varies from completely animal mind to perfectly aware human, even to the stereotypical monster lusting for blood. Although it is very commonly linked to werewolves, they aren't all vulnerable to silver or other traditional weaknesses. For some these are no more or less harmful than any other metal or substance, some are essentially un-killable for anything else. Applications *Canine Physiology **Enhanced Bite **Environmental Adaptation **Fur Generation **Predator Instinct **Temperature Regulation *Enhanced Body/Supernatural Body **Enhanced Agility/Supernatural Agility **Enhanced Durability/Supernatural Durability **Enhanced Endurance/Supernatural Endurance **Enhanced Leap/Supernatural Leap **Enhanced Reflexes/Supernatural Reflexes **Enhanced Senses/Supernatural Senses ***Enhanced Hearing/Supernatural Hearing ***Enhanced Smell/Supernatural Smell ***Night Vision **Enhanced Speed/Supernatural Speed **Enhanced Stamina/Supernatural Stamina **Enhanced Strength/Supernatural Strength *Claw Retraction *Conditional Transformation/Shapeshifting *Contaminant Immunity *Feral Mind *Invulnerability *Regenerative Healing Factor *Weather Immunity Variations *Anger Empowerment *Enhanced Mauling *Enhanced Roar *Lunar Empowerment *Lunar Mind *Lycanthropic Infection *Muscle Mass Enhancement/Muscle Armor *Mutant Physiology/Mutated Beast Physiology *Partial Transformation *Semi-Immortality *Zoolingualism Werewolf Types *Mystic Werewolf Physiology *Rougarou Physiology *Vaewolf Physiology Depending of what is the cause of the condition: *'Curse Transformation': via magical influence, usually a curse. *'Genetic Condition': inherited condition. *'Spiritual Possession': possession by wolf spirit, becoming one being. Associations *Mythic Physiology *Qutrub Physiology *Transcendent Werebeast Physiology *Undead Physiology; in some depictions. *Vampire Physiology; Mythic Version Only. *Werebeast Physiology *Werebeast Lord Physiology *Werepire Physiology **Werepire Lord Physiology **Transcendent Werepire Physiology *Wolfwere Physiology Limitations *Applied electricity, medicine or enzymes may prevent transformation. *Can be outmatched by Supernatural Hunter Physiology. *May be connected to the phases of the Moon (Full Moon in particular) and either only be able to transform or be involuntarily forced to change during one. *May be vulnerable to silver, wolfs-bane and/or other traditional werewolf weaknesses, or be harmed only by them. *May cause changes of mental abilities/personality. **May include loss of memory of human emotion and life. **May include loss of self-control. **May include shift towards canine level of intelligence/instincts. *May be vulnerable to other Lycanthropes natural attacks. *If werewolves and vampires are natural enemies, may be vulnerable to their bite. *May be vulnerable to various canine weaknesses such as high pitch or loud noises or foul smell. Known Users See Also: Werebeast Tropes, especially Our Werewolves Are Different. Folklore/Mythology Movies Cartoons Video Games Known Objects *Moonbeam Torchlight (Doraemon: Nobita's New Adventure into the Underworld) *Hircine's Ring (Elder Scrolls Series) Gallery 16--THECAPTAIN.jpg|Due to his werewolf nature, The Captain (Hellsing) possesses superhuman senses, strength, speed, reflexes, agility, dexterity, coordination, balance, durability, stamina, regenerative healing factor, etc., as human... The_Captain-Wolf_Hybrid_Form.jpg|...in his hybrid form... Captain werewolf.png|...in his werewolf form. Free human form.jpg|Free (Soul Eater) in his human form... Free.jpg|...changes into his werewolf form. KomamuraProfile.jpg|Komamura is an cursed werewolf. File:Loup_garou_harry_potter.jpg|Remus Lupin (Harry Potter) Wolf.jpg|Wolfgang (Skylanders Trap Team) Oz Buffy.jpg|Oz (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Scott werewolf.jpg|Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Derek werewolf.png|Derek Hale (Teen Wolf) Red - Wolf.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood/Ruby (Once Upon A Time) has a dual role as both Red and the Big Bad Wolf Wolfie.jpg|Wolfie (Casper's Scare School) Vampire By Night.jpg|Nina Pryce (Marvel Comics) was born a werewolf. Olivier werewolf.png|Olivier (Heartcatch Precure! Movie) real name is 'Loup-Garou' meaning 'Werewolf', due to the fact he's an actual werewolf. Although.... Olivier human.png|....Olivier's human form.... Olivier true werewolf.png|...Is not that different from his werewolf form. Wayne full body.jpg|Wayne (Hotel Transylvania) Wulf Danny Phantom.jpg|Wulf (Danny Phantom) is a werewolf ghost. Lucas Parker.jpg|Lucas Parker (Shadow Falls) Josh's_Wolf.jpg|Josh Levison's (Being Human) werewolf transformation. Werewolf-superpower.jpg|Werewolf (Being Human) Lycan attacks.jpg|Lycans (Underworld) Werewolf wiliam underworld.jpg|William Corvinus (Underworld), the very first werewolf. Ai - Dragon Crisis.gif|Ai (Dragon Crisis) was turned into a werewolf from a Lost Precious implanted inside her as a child Elbia Hanaiman.jpg|Elbia Hanaiman (Outbreak Company) is a young werewolf from the alternate world of Eldant Warriorwolfwomen1.jpg|Due to a parasitic agent developed from the food in McDonaldland, all of the women from there (Warrior Wolf Women of the Wasteland) gain wolf-characteristics - as well as super strength, super senses, etc. - when experiencing orgasm. Imaizumi.Kagerou.full.jpg|Kagerou Imaizumi (Touhou Project) can transform into a wolf on the night of the full moon. WereGarurumon_b.jpg|WereGarurumon (Digimon) Yuki & Ame.gif|Yuki and Ame (Wolf Children) are the children of a werewolf father and human mother. Werewolf dr who.jpg|The Werewolf (Doctor Who) Werewolf Oddbod.png|A Werewolf Oddbod (The Oddbods Show). Clawdeen_Wolf™.png|Clawdeen Wolf (Monster High) Werewolves (Tara Duncan).png|Werewolves (Tara Duncan) Wolf - Blood Lad.png|Wolf (Blood Lad) is a half human, half werewolf hybrid Darkstalkers_Resurrection_Jon_Talbain_01.png|Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers) Werewolf.jpg|Werewolves (Dance in the Vampire Bund) Werewolves - Shadowhunters.jpg|Werewolves (Shadowhunters) Garou WTA.jpg|The Garou (Werewolf: The Apocalypse) Skin_Wolf.jpg|Skin Wolves (Warhammer Fantasy) Wulver God of War 2018.jpg|Wulvers (God of War 2018) Tristan Vampirella.jpg|Tristan (Vampirella) is the werewolf lover of Vampirella. Fangface (Fangface).jpg|Fangface (Fangface) ShikiJinrou.png|Jinrou (Shiki) WireWolf.png|Ty Parsec/Wirewolf (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Bashmouth.jpeg|Bashmouth's Species (Ben 10: Reboot) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Physiology Category:Common Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Galleries